The Teenage Nicktoon
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: Sam feels as though Danny has been too caught up in ghost hunting, so she asks Jimmy to take his ghost powers away for 3 days. But chaos happens when Professor Calamitous and Plankton comes in. Based on The Little Mermaid. Co-written with S.O.LMASTER.


**The Teenage Nicktoon**

In the town, Amity Park, there was an ecto-puss that was terrorizing the town. Danny flew in the air and charged toward the ecto-puss and punched it down, and then he used his Fenton Thermos to suck it inside. When he closed the lid, his Ghost Sense went off and he spotted a ghost wolf and he flew down to fight it. He launched an ecto-disk at it and when it was on the ground, he used the thermos again and sucked up the ghost wolf.

Danny whipped his forehead in exhaustion, but then his Ghost Sense went off again and he spotted a ghost snake. As he was about to fly off, his girlfriend, Sam, came up to him.

"Danny!" Sam called.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

Sam replied, "I was going to ask you to go to the movies with me."

"Sorry, but I have a bunch of ghost problems to take care of."

"But, didn't you fight three ghosts yesterday, two ghosts last Monday, and four ghosts last Sunday? Haven't you ever taken a break?" Sam asked.

"Look, babe, I know its hard work but someone has to keep these creeps out of our town and that someone is me." Danny said before he flew off. "Maybe tomorrow."

As Sam watched Danny fly off, a look of annoyance appeared on her face and she came up with an idea. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

In Retroville, Jimmy was in his lab working on an invention while he held two wires in his hands.

"Now to add the electrical conductors and watch it come to life." Jimmy said to himself as he began to put the two wires close.

Suddenly an alarm went off that startled him and caused him to shock himself with the wires.

When he got up, he pushed a button and Sam came down one of the tubes and landed on the floor.

"You know, you really need to consider inventing an elevator." Sam said as she got up.

"Sam?" Jimmy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about this problem." Sam replied. "It's about Danny."

Jimmy seemed unsure. "Well, I probably should mention that I'm not a psychologist."

Sam frowned and said, "Not THAT kind of problem. It's about Danny Phantom; don't think he's going a bit overboard with the whole 'superhero' thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Jimmy asked.

"I mean the only thing he's been doing all day was fight ghost after ghost." Sam explained. "He won't even take a break for once."

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed. "I've noticed that too. I just wish there was some way…" Suddenly he smiled as he came up with a plan.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, in fact I do."

A few hours later, Danny came in through the lab door.

"Jimmy!" Danny called. "I'm here; you wanted to tell me something!"

"In fact I do." Jimmy said as he turned around in his chair.

Danny seemed a little startled. "Alright, can you not do that ever again?"

"Sorry," Jimmy apologized. "I actually wanted to talk to you about your ghost powers lately."

Danny sighed in frustration. "Why does everybody think I need a break? I'm perfectly fine."

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jimmy asked in a sly tone. "Couldn't be without your ghost powers for a while?"

"For your information, I lived fourteen years without ghost powers." Danny reminded. "So, I think I can be without my ghost powers."

"Well, why don't you stop fighting ghost for a while and take a break?"

"Because I'm busy, I have to keep all the ghosts away from my town."

"Well…let's say you did give up your ghost powers, Timmy, SpongeBob, and I would be able to handle the ghost fights."

Danny pushed Jimmy aside. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather keep my ghost powers."

Jimmy scoffed, "I still bet you couldn't go three days without your ghost powers."

Danny scoffed at Jimmy. "Like I said, fourteen years, I think I can go three days."

"Do you wanna bet on that?" Jimmy asked.

"The usual wager?" Danny asked.

"Do we have a bet?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Deal?" Jimmy asked holding out his hand.

"Deal." Danny answered as he shook Jimmy's hand walks out not knowing what he got himself into.

Then Sam comes out from a hiding place having listened to the whole conversation. "Nice job, Jimmy."

"Thanks, Sam." Jimmy replied. "I may not be a psychologist, but that reverse psychology stuff works like a charm."

The next day, Danny arrived at Jimmy's lab, and he looked a little nervous.

"Okay, Danny." Jimmy said positively. "I'm ready to remove your powers."

"Yeah," Danny said unsure. "Just how exactly are you gonna do that?"

"Simple," Jimmy explained as he pointed to a chair that sorta looked like an electric chair. "Just take a seat here."

Danny did what he was told and Jimmy strapped Danny's wrists to the arms of the chair that freaked Danny out a bit.

"Uh…is this really necessary?" Danny asked about the straps.

"Of course, with this Ghost Removal Chair, it'll suck the ghost out of you through here…" He pointed at the bowl that went on Danny's head and was connected to a long tube. "And your ghost half will come up through here and be brought into this Hyper-Cube that will be able to contain your ghost half."

Danny still seemed unsure. "Well, that sounds simple enough. But, this isn't gonna hurt is it?"

Jimmy answered, "No, I'll be perfectly fine."

"Well, that's a relief…" Danny said calmly until he realized what Jimmy said. "Wait, what?!"

But, Jimmy already pulled the switch that gave Danny an electric shock, causing him to scream in pain. Then, ghostly energy went up the tube and went into the cube that glowed for a few seconds until it stopped.

Then, Jimmy pulled the switch, turning off the machine. Danny was worn out, but Jimmy came up to him and unstrapped his wrists."

"Danny? Danny?" Jimmy called. "Are you okay?"

Danny's eyelids started to close as he looked at Jimmy, but then he opened them again. "Ow, my head…it feels like someone made me watch Barney for five hours straight…" Danny said, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head, but then he noticed Timmy and SpongeBob looking at him with relieved faces. "Wait, what are SpongeBob and Timmy doing here?"

"Dude, you've been out for three hours. We got here ages ago." Timmy told Danny. Danny's eyes immediately widened when he said three hours. The machine Jimmy made must've sucked so much energy out of him that he was knocked out for so long.

"Well…I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. He waited for two glowing rings of light to appear around his waist and transform him into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. But nothing happened.

Jimmy gave a triumphant yell, "Yes! It worked, it actually worked! Wow, I really thought that it would've killed you!" Then Danny gave him an angry look. "Wow, um…did that come out loud?"

Danny got a smile "Well, the point is, you promised that you guys would handle the ghost fighting for me. Now I can actually spend some quality time with Sam."

Jimmy looked nervous and said, "Um, yeah…sure, Danny. You better get going; Sam can get really cranky when she has to wait for so long." Jimmy smiled as he pushed Danny forward.

"That machine isn't gonna have any side-effects is it?" Danny asked Jimmy.

"There's a slight chance you might get a case of laryngitis, but it's time for you to go now." He pushed him to a tube and it sucked him up and out of the lab. Then he turned around to see SpongeBob and Timmy glaring at him.

"You haven't told him yet, huh?" Timmy asked suspiciously.

"Hmm, that's a good idea, Timmy." Jimmy sarcastically said. "'Hey, Danny, your girlfriend encouraged me to take a ridiculous risk and take away your ghost powers for three days'. How do you think he's going to take it?"

"I know, I know! Danny's going to freak!" SpongeBob exclaimed, stating the obvious. Timmy and Jimmy rolled their eyes.

"So when are you going to tell him the truth?" Timmy asked.

"The truth?!" Jimmy yelled.

"But, Danny has to find out soon enough." SpongeBob told him.

"No way, guys. Danny would be so mad!" Jimmy told both of them.

"If you won't tell, then we will." Timmy told Jimmy. Jimmy gulped when Timmy said that. If Danny found out, he would be so angry at Jimmy that maybe their friendship would be affected, he would also be angry at Sam, and their relationship would be completely messed up.

"No! Guys, please, don't tell." Jimmy begged. "Not for me, but for Sam."

Timmy and SpongeBob looked at each other before turning back to Jimmy and giving him small nods. Jimmy could've almost hugged them, but he didn't. He knew with all the joy contained within him, they both would be crushed.

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Sam was sitting on the couch, watching the news and hoping that Danny didn't get killed. A reporter came on-screen and appeared in one of the scenes where Danny fought the ecto-pusses.

"This just happened recently, when town hero Danny Phantom protected Amity Park by some…ghost octopuses, amazing!" The reporter exclaimed.

"Not amazing when he totally ignores his friends to fight ghosts." Sam sighed.

"Not any more." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see Danny, holding something behind his back.

"Danny? What are you doing here?" She asked, happy to see that Jimmy had successfully managed to keep her boyfriend alive.

"I brought you these." Danny smiled, taking out a bouquet of black roses from behind his back. Sam smiled back as she took the roses.

"Aw, Danny, you didn't have to." Sam told him.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." Danny smiled. "You've always been looking out for me, Sam. You've never done anything like make someone take my ghost powers away."

Sam grinned nervously, "Um…right…of course not, Danny. That's what I'm here for. To help you! Help, help, help…"

"And that's what I like about you." Danny smiled, pulling Sam, into a hug. As Sam hugged him back, she frowned feeling horrible about what she had encouraged Jimmy to do.

"What are we doing in Amity Park again?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy agreed that we would help Danny ghost hunt, remember?" SpongeBob laughed, looking at the buildings all around him. "But it's going to be fun, helping a friend like Danny out!"

"Yeah, but I don't see what the big deal is. I don't see any ghost." Jimmy told his friends. Suddenly, the ground underneath them started shaking. A huge, slimy ghost then came out of the earth in front of them. They all looked up in terror.

"As you were saying?" Timmy exclaimed before he was grabbed by one of the ghost's gigantic tentacles and shook around like a rag doll. SpongeBob was the next one to be grabbed and both of them shouted hysterically while in the ghost's grasp.

"I got you!" Jimmy exclaimed, pulling out his shrink ray from his pocket and aiming at the ghost. A ray of energy shot towards the ghost and it shrunk down to the size of your thumb, having Timmy and SpongeBob fell to the earth with a thud.

"SpongeBob, you have the thermos, suck it in!" Timmy exclaimed to SpongeBob, who pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"Please don't eat me, Mr. Ghost person!" SpongeBob trembled as the ghost got sucked into the thermos.

"Glad we could help, now if you excuse me. I um…have a test to study for!" Timmy exclaimed, running off to the direction where he could remember Jimmy made a portal to Amity Park.

Suddenly, before Timmy could take another step, three ferocious ghostly animals popped out of the ground in front of the trio. Timmy stopped dead in his tracks and SpongeBob tried to stop himself from fainting.

"Timmy, something tells me that test will have to wait." Jimmy said as he took out his weapon along with Timmy and SpongeBob.

From behind the building, Danny was watching Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob fighting the ghosts with no problem.

"Come on," Danny said frustrated. "I could've beaten them with no problem." Then he sighed. "What am I supposed to do besides ghost fighting for three days?"

The next day at Fenton Works, Sam was telling Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Tucker, and Jazz about how everything was with Danny.

"He's doing fine," Sam told them. "But he's a little unsure about all this since he's keeps saying that a tough ghost that you guys wouldn't be able to beat will come."

Timmy chuckled, "Sounds like he's going crazy without his ghost powers."

"Nu uh," SpongeBob shook his head. "Danny's doing just fine; he just needs to find something else to do besides ghost fighting."

"Are you kidding? He's totally gonna crack without his ghost powers, and he'll be begging Jimmy to give him his ghost powers back."

"No way! Danny will definitely make it past the three days," SpongeBob said crossing his arms. "Or should I say two."

"You wanna bet on that?" Timmy asked him.

SpongeBob smiled, "Oh, yeah!"

Tucker came up to Timmy. "You know, I'm with Timmy on this. Danny's definitely gonna freak without his powers."

"Yeah!" Timmy agreed. "We're totally gonna win this bet."

Jazz came up to them looking disappointed. "I can't believe you guys are betting on whether Danny's gonna make it without his powers or not." Then she whispered to SpongeBob. "Danny's definitely gonna make it."

"Ha!" SpongeBob gloated at Timmy and Tucker.

"I don't know, SpongeBob." Sam said. "With Danny having nothing to do all day, I think Tucker and Timmy have this bet locked up."

SpongeBob quietly panicked. "I gotta find Danny and help him." He whispered before he ran off.

In the town, Danny was walking around by himself looking bored. But then he heard something behind him, he looked back and didn't see anything, but he knew who it could've been.

"You can come out now!" Danny called out. "I know it's you!"

SpongeBob came out from behind a tree and had a big smile. "Danny! I'm so glad I found you!"

"SpongeBob, you know I can't fly you to the Krusty Krab because I'm NORMAL now." Danny said, using air-quotes.

"Oh, it's not that," SpongeBob said. "I just came here to cheer you up since you're upset that you lost your powers."

"SpongeBob, I'm not upset." Danny mentioned. "I just…think that this bet I have with Jimmy is pointless so later today I'm gonna call it off." He shuddered. "Other than the fact that'll I have to be his human guinea pig for week."

SpongeBob then looked nervous and whispered, "Then I'll have to clean Timmy's room."

"What?" Danny wondered what he said.

"Nothing," SpongeBob quickly answered. "We just need to keep you occupied, and do you know what I like to do to keep me busy?"

"Uh…I can't cook."

"Not that, silly. I always like to SING!"

Danny looked surprised. "And I definitely can't sing."

SpongeBob grabbed onto Danny's arm. "Of course you can sing, and I know the perfect song we can sing."

"Uh…I think that case of laryngitis Jimmy said I might get is coming." Danny made up, but SpongeBob already started singing.

SPONGEBOB: **My, Tighty Whiteys (tighty white, tighty white, tighty white) **

**Tighty Whiteys**

Danny still looked unsure. "Uh…SpongeBob, I think I should go now." He tried to leave, but SpongeBob held onto his arm and continued singing.

SPONGEOB: **Who makes my whole life worthwhile?**

**So I start everyday with a smile**

**You fit like a glove **

**You make me proud of you**

**That's why I love you**

**My Tighty Whitey (tighty white, tighty white, tighty white)**

**Tighty Whiteys**

Danny finally got out of SpongeBob's grip. "SpongeBob, I have more important things to do than sing about your underwear."

SpongeBob suddenly appeared in front of Danny. "Come on, Dan, you know you wanna sing!"

SPONGEBOB**: Don't ever fret or despair**

**You alone always make a great pair**

**It's high time I told you how I love to hold you**

**Wash, cloth, and fold you**

**My Tighty Whiteys (tighty white, tighty white, tighty white)**

SpongeBob hopped onto Danny's shoulders while singing.

SPONGEBOB: **So, cozy and comfy,**

**So cottony and fluffy**

**So snug when you hug me so tight!**

He gave Danny a pair of his underwear while singing, which grossed out Danny as he dropped it on the floor.

SPONGEBOB: **I wonder my outwear **

**Only I know you're in there**

**So razzley dazzley white!**

**We must have been meant to be**

**Cuz I changed you and you changed me**

"Come on, Danny, you know the words!" SpongeBob prompted. "Sing along!"

Danny finally said, "Okay, I will!"

DANNY:** When you're old and gray **

**I won't throw you away**

**I'll spend laundry day with my…**

**Tighty Whiteys (tighty white, tighty white, tighty white)**

SPONGEBOB & DANNY: **Tighty Whiteys**

After singing a few lyrics, Danny looked like he was enjoying himself.

SPONGEBOB: **Tighty Whiteys (tighty white, tighty white, tighty white)**

DANNY: **Tighty Whiteys**

SPONGEBOB & DANNY: **Tighty Whiteys (tighty white, tighty white, tighty white)**

DANNY: **Tighty Wh-**

"Danny?" Two familiar voices called out that caused Danny to stop singing.

He turned to see his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, looking like they just saw Danny singing SpongeBob's 'My Tighty Whiteys' song.

"Were you just singing a song about underwear?" Tucker asked Danny.

SpongeBob noticed them and happily said, "Sam! Tucker! Would you like to si-"

Danny quickly pushed SpongeBob off his shoulders and tried not to look embarrassed. "Uh...it's not what it looks like." He chuckled embarrassingly. "I was just helping SpongeBob…learn the correct way of doing laundry."

Tucker looked like he didn't believe it. "No…I think you were actually…"

"Sam!" Danny quickly called. "I almost forgot I had a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Danny said as he led Sam away.

Tucker and SpongeBob walk off with Sam, and SpongeBob asked, "Wanna sing a song?"

Meanwhile, in a darkened area, a portal opened up and two figures came out. One was Jimmy's enemy Professor Calamitous, and the other was SpongeBob's enemy Plankton.

"Excellent, that ghost boy had that smart kid take his powers away!" Plankton cheered.

"And now that his powers are stored somewhere, we can use it as a power source for our weapon." Calamitous said.

"You're forgetting one thing, Calamitous…again." Plankton reminded. "We still don't know WHERE he put his powers."

Calamitous got an idea. "Then we shall head to Retroville and look in Neutron's lab."

"Danny, where are we going?" Sam asked as Danny was dragging.

"You'll see." He smirked. "I mean it'd be a lot faster if we could fly, but you know."

"Danny, come on. This better not be a trick." Sam told him.

Danny took off the blindfold, and Sam looked around and realized that this was a hilltop. But it wasn't just any hilltop, it was the hilltop where Danny gave her the ring and she officially became his girlfriend. Sam sat next to her boyfriend and both of them gazed into the sunset.

"Looks awesome, doesn't it?" Danny asked.

"Yes you do…um, I mean…yes it is!" Sam stammered.

There was a pause between both of them until Sam finally said, "Danny, do you ever think…never mind."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"Sam, come on, tell me. You know that I'm here to listen to you all the time." Danny told her.

"Do you ever think about…well, making the bet with Jimmy a little longer, just for a while?" Sam asked.

"Sam…I thought you liked my powers, and that you didn't want me sitting on the sidelines like this." Danny told her, confused about why she had asked him that.

"It's just that…we're having so much fun. I miss these moments when we could just hang back, no ghosts distracting us." Sam told him. "See, I knew that what I said was really stupid."

"No it's not. I've never thought of that before." Danny smiled. "As I said, you've always been looking out for me; you've never done anything selfish to me before."

"Right…" Sam muttered.

"And I hope that you'll keep being you, Sam. No secrets, no lies, nothing to hide from me." Danny grinned.

"Danny…I…I…" Sam was about to spit out the secret between her and Jimmy. But then she remembered what Danny's reaction would be like…he would be so angry. Everything between them would be messed up.

"Nothing, I'm just glad I have you as a boyfriend." Sam smiled.

Meanwhile, In Retroville, Calamitous and Plankton were outside of Jimmy's lab. Calamitous tried opening the door, but couldn't.

"Drat, it's locked." Calamitous complained.

Plankton slipped under the crack of the doorway and opened the door from the inside. "That's because it's locked from the outside."

The two slid down the tube and were now in Jimmy's lab. Plankton looked around. "Alright, where does that big-haired brainiac brat keep that kid's ghost powers?" He wondered.

"He must keep it in some container that holds ghostly power." Calamitous guessed.

Plankton hopped onto the table and bumped into a glowing cube. "Huh?" He wondered as he put his ear to the cube, but then he started shivering. "It's so cold."

"Of course," Calamitous said as he snatched the cube. "Jimmy Neutron stored the ghost boy's powers into this Hypercube."

"Yes!" Plankton cheered. "Now that we have that ghost boy's powers, no one can stop us and our new Destruction Weapon." He and Calamitous started laughing.

The next day, Danny and Jimmy were outside the lab.

Danny smirked and said, "The three days are almost up, Jimmy. Looks like I'm this close to winning."

"You really think so?" Jimmy asked. "Because, there have been lots of ghost fights that SpongeBob can't handle. He might need someone with the initials 'DP'; do you happen to know anyone by that name?"

"Nice try, Neutron." Danny replied still smirking. "I'll be in Amity Park until it's time to get my powers back."

Jimmy just shook his head and went into his lab. "I better get his powers ready." He went to the table, but he noticed the Hypercube that held Danny's ghost powers was no longer there.

"Hey, where's my Hypercube?" Jimmy looked around, but was unable to find it. "I better check the security camera to see who was in here."

He went over to his computer and set it to see who was in his lab last and he was surprised to see Professor Calamitous and Plankton standing in his lab and taking the Hypercube that contains Danny's ghost half.

"Oh man," Jimmy panicked. "I'm so dead!"

At Fenton Works, Jimmy had explained to Timmy, SpongeBob, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz about what happened.

"What happened?!" They all exclaimed.

"It's true," Jimmy explained. "Calamitous and Plankton have Danny's powers and they're planning on using it to power they're weapon that could destroy everything. We have to do something before Danny finds out."

Unknowing to them, Danny was walking from the kitchen, but he stopped to overhear their conversation.

"But don't you know Danny's three days are almost up." Tucker reminded. "There's no way you can get his powers back before sunset."

"We're gonna have to try," Jimmy said determined. "Timmy, SpongeBob, and I will go after them, and you three will keep Danny from ever finding out?"

"Finding out what?" Danny asked.

Jimmy gasped and turned around to see Danny standing there, and he had the feeling that Danny heard everything they were talking about.

"Danny?!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I…I mean we weren't talking about anything."

"Of course we were." SpongeBob said. "You were telling us that Danny's powers got stolen by Calamitous and Plank-" He covered his mouth, now knowing what he did. "Oops."

"My powers got stolen?!" Danny angrily asked. "And you weren't gonna tell me?"

Sam told Danny, "We knew you would freak and try to go get it back, but you're still supposed to be off."

"That's not the point!" Danny said angrily and then he turned to Jimmy. "I still can't believe you convinced me to agree to that stupid bet!"

"Don't yell at him, Danny!" Sam shouted angrily. "I was the one who told him that you were so obsessed with ghost fighting that you were too busy for anyone, so I had him take away your powers."

"What?!" Danny asked in shock. "You mean you were in on this the whole time?!"

"Don't blame her, Danny!" Jimmy said. "I was the one who came up with the idea and I was the one who convinced you to do it."

"I can't believe all of you knew about this and never told me!" Danny shouted angrily at all of them.

"We're sorry, Danny." Jazz apologized. "We all should've told you and we shouldn't have made you give up your powers."

"It's too late for that now!" Danny said angrily as he started to walk away. "I'm going to find Calamitous and Plankton by myself, powers or no powers, and I'm getting my ghost half back!"

"Danny, what are you doing, you can't get your ghost half back by yourself." Sam told him.

"Yeah, for all we know he could be waiting for you to fall into a trap like this." Timmy said.

"A trap? NOOOO!" SpongeBob wailed and held onto Danny's leg until he shook him off.

"Why do you even care? You lied to me, you backstabbed me…" Danny began.

"We didn't backstab you!" Sam exclaimed. "We only did this because we actually care about you, we're your friends."

"So you took away my powers and allowed them to be captured by an insane mastermind because you care about me? Some friends you turned out to be." Danny coldly replied.

"Danny, please, just listen to us." Jimmy tried to negotiate. Danny turned around in annoyance. He used his recaller to set up a portal to Retroville and try to stop Calamitous.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Guys, stop following me already." Danny scowled. "I'm going to get my powers by myself."

"But we want to help!" Timmy yelled after him.

"You've helped enough." Danny began to walk away, but Sam stopped him.

"Danny, you're being unreasonable. Now stop." Sam told him.

"Me being unreasonable? I guess you weren't being unreasonable yourself when you did something that could jeopardize the whole universe." Danny said.

"Wow, their first fight…how romantic." SpongeBob whispered, everyone then glared at him. "I mean, uh…guys, snap out of it!"

"I was only trying to help you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well, look how that turned out." Danny rebutted.

Suddenly, a giant metal claw reached out and grabbed Sam. She gasped as she tried to squirm free of its grasp, but she was unsuccessful. Sam looked up to see her captor was…

"Calamitous!" Jimmy exclaimed angrily.

"That's Professor Calamitous to you, brat." Calamitous snarled as Plankton joined him at the top of the machine. "Oh yes, this is my partner, er…um…"

"My name is Plankton, you bumbling twit." Plankton said, exasperated.

"Really? I could've sworn it was Sheldon." Calamitous said.

"Sheldon?" Timmy, Jimmy and SpongeBob started laughing hysterically.

"Ooh, beware of Sheldon." Jimmy sarcastically said as he laughed.

"That's it, the fudgehead's coming too." Plankton said, furiously, as he made the giant claw grab Jimmy.

"You can't do this!" Jimmy shouted.

"Yes we can, and now that I have you, I will…um…what was I going to do again?" Calamitous scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Plankton shouted in annoyance. "You were going to capture Danny's friends and bring him back to the hideout."

"Oh yes, of course." Calamitous cleared his throat. "Now, ghost boy, if you ever want to see your friends again, you will agree to my demands and not meddle with my plans, or try to get your powers back. But if anything goes wrong, they're the ones that'll get it."

"No, you let them go!" Danny ordered. "They may have lied to me, double-crossed me, talk behind my…"

"Get on with it!" Plankton exclaimed.

"But they're still my friends!"

"Aw, how touching…NOT!" Calamitous laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" SpongeBob exclaimed. "We'll stop you, somehow!"

"I'd like to see that happen." Plankton laughed maniacally as he and professor Calamitous walked off with the giant robot. Danny, SpongeBob, and Timmy watched helplessly as Sam and Jimmy were carried along with them, into a giant portal to Retroville.

"What's going to happen now, Danny?" SpongeBob asked.

"Now, we fight." Danny said to him, with a determined look on his face.

"But, we're powerless." SpongeBob said worried. "I'm just a sponge, Timmy's a bucktoothed 10 year old, and you're a prepubescent teenager."

"We're not powerless…and I have totally hit puberty!" Danny exclaimed.

"My teeth aren't that big…" Timmy muttered.

"Anyway, we can beat him if we try." Danny said, with a determined look on his face.

"What about Jimmy and Sam?" Timmy asked.

"…We'll wing it, now come on." Danny told them as they ran towards the giant portal.

Meanwhile, in Calamitous's secret lab, Sam and Jimmy were behind a cage with large, metal bars.

"You won't get away with this! Danny will stop you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean Danny, as in the ghost boy who dumped you?" Calamitous asked, cruelly.

"He didn't dump her!" Jimmy growled back.

"That's what you think." Calamitous smirked cruelly. "Anyway, with me and Plankton with a giant doomsday device, we'll control all worlds!"

"Not on my watch." A voice came from a corner of the room.

"Danny, SpongeBob, Timmy!" Sam exclaimed.

"You…" Plankton snarled. "You broke your deal, now it's time to break mine." Plankton snickered as he held up a ray gun to the cage Sam and Jimmy were in.

"You won't be hurting put friends anytime soon!" SpongeBob shouted.

"That's what you think!" Calamitous shouted, "Because thanks to your ghost half powering it, our Doomsday Device is also a giant robot!"

Suddenly the device grew giant metal legs and arms and it stood up, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob looked shocked.

Calamitous laughed, "Now we're going to…um…"

"Run a race?" SpongeBob guessed. "Join the circus? Get a mullet?"

"Yes! Get a mullet!" Calamitous exclaimed until he realized what SpongeBob said. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, just forget it! See ya later, fools!" Plankton shouted as he operated the controls.

"Look out!" Timmy warned as he and the others jumped out of the way.

When Danny landed, he shouted, "I'm gonna save Jimmy and Sam! You two try and stop them!"

"Got it!" Timmy and SpongeBob both shouted.

While Timmy and SpongeBob were both using their weapons to fend off the robot. Danny climbed up the pole to reach the cage.

"Danny, you shouldn't be doing this." Sam warned. "In case you've forgotten, you don't have your powers anymore."

However, Danny just kept climbing. "I know, but I'm gonna save you anyway." But his foot slipped off and he began to fall.

"Danny!" Jimmy and Sam shouted in panic.

But Danny quickly grabbed onto the pipe and held on.

"This is all my fault," Jimmy cried. "I never should've talked you into giving up your powers."

Sam put her hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "No, it's not. It's my fault. I was the one who convinced you to do it."

Danny pulled himself up on the pipe as he continued to hang on. "Guys, will you quit blaming yourselves already! If there's anyone to blame, it's me."

Jimmy and Sam seemed confused a bit, but Danny just continued, "I was so obsessed with ghost fighting that I didn't realize I wasn't paying attention to what's really important." He continued to climb up to the cage. "You guys were trying to tell me that, and instead I acted like a jerk. So you had to make that stupid bet with me that would make me trade my ghost powers for a normal life with my friends." He finally reached the cage, and he held onto the bars so he wouldn't fall again. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Jimmy and Sam looked at each other after Danny finished apologizing. Then they smile and reply, "We forgive you."

Danny smiled that his friends accepted his apology and said, "Now I'm gonna get you out of here powers or no powers."

Meanwhile, Timmy and SpongeBob were fighting Calamitous and Plankton's giant Robot Doomsday Device, and Timmy rapidly fired his Star Blaster.

"You won't get away with this, you villains!" Timmy shouted as he fired.

But, one of his stars fired at the Hypercube that was in the middle of the machine, powering it. The star cracked a hole in it.

"No!" Calamitous and Plankton both shouted.

The Hypercube cracked more and more until it just fell apart. Then, Danny's ghost energy that was his ghost half, flew freely until it went inside Danny, making him glow green for a few seconds. Then white rings appear on his waist and changed him into Danny Phantom after three days of being normal.

Danny smiled and chuckled. "I have my ghost half back! I'm Danny Phantom again!"

The Robot Doomsday Device without Danny's ghost half to power it just fell down, no longer working.

Plankton just tried to make the controls work. "Come on, come on!"

Danny flew toward Calamitous and Plankton with a smirk. "Sorry guys, but it looks like you just lost this bet."

"Wait! I can explain!" Calamitous shouted.

Danny just punched Calamitous and Plankton away. Then he flew over to the cage and he phased Jimmy and Sam out.

"Way to go, Danny." Sam said.

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered as he hugged Danny. "You got your ghost half back!"

"Yeah, I did." Danny said as he pointed to the window. "And I did it right when the sun went down."

They all look to see the sun had already set.

"Well, Danny, it looks like you made it through three days without your ghost powers." Jimmy mentioned. "It looks like you win the bet."

"Aw man," Timmy groaned, knowing he lost the bet that Danny would not make it past three days.

"Yes!" SpongeBob cheered since he won the bet that Danny would succeed.

The next day, Sam was sitting alone on the top of Fentonworks as the sun slowly set below the horizon. Suddenly, an invisible hand tapped her on the back.

"Very funny, Danny. I know it's you." Sam smiled as she turned around. Danny went visible and floated beside her.

"Jeez, you're no fun anymore." Danny grinned. Sam smiled briefly before looking back into the distance.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Danny asked her.

"Nothing." Sam told him.

"Sam, you're my girlfriend and I want to make sure you're ok. Now what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"It's just that when you found out that I made Jimmy take away your powers, you would stay mad at me." Sam explained. "I thought that everything between us would change."

"Sam, remember what I said when I gave you this ring?" Danny asked, holding her hand up. "I don't care what's coming our way, I'm just glad that you're here to share it with me."

"…Danny, I…" Sam muttered. "I'm just really glad we're together."

"Me too." Danny grinned. Suddenly, his voice started to get raspy.

Sam looked concerned. "Danny?"

"I'm…fine." His voice got even raspier.

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" Sam asked.

Danny responded in a raspy voice. "No, I don't think…"

Sam raised an eyebrow and said, "Danny, I think you lost your voice."

"But, how could I-" Danny's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered something. "Jimmy's machine gave me laryngitis." He got an annoyed look and shouted, "JIM-my" Until he started coughing.

**The End**


End file.
